


Happiness in bounds and leaps, only not

by anassa_anemou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, step aside.” Steve finally unfreezes and gets his pajama pants from the side of the bed, putting it on quickly. “Bucky, are you ok?”</p><p>“Dandy, pal. You are swell, aren’t you?” It’s slightly sarcastic and Steve tenses further before he deflates like a balloon. </p><p>or</p><p>Buck finally decides to seek Steve and he finds him in a very compromising position. Now Tony is trying to act like a martyr, Steve has no idea what to do and Bucky sees one clear, logical, path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> First of all, Happy Holidays! Yay! I hope you like it.  
> Please, take a peek at the end notes for clarifications on plot and pairings.

Tony wakes kind of happy and he isn’t sure if he trusts the feeling or not. Turning around in bed he sees the back of Steve’s head and he shuffles forward to feel the heat coming off of him. Last night they got Chinese and Tony suggested, lightly, some cuddling: he was surprised when Steve got them to bed, instead of the couch. They didn’t do anything, except kiss gently for a few minutes, but Tony liked it a lot.

“What is it?” Steve’s voice is sort of groggy, but Tony doesn’t mind, not everyone gets away with sleeping one or two hours every forty eight hours.

“Just thinking, itching to do something, maybe. Not sex, just, I don’t, can’t stay still.” The words tumble out of his mouth.

Steve pulls Tony against him, smiling slightly at the startled face he makes. They don’t move for a bit, and Tony almost thinks Steve went back to sleep, but then, he feels a hand going down, hesitantly rubbing against his cock. Tony kisses at the back of Steve’s ear, his tongue coming to play a second later.

“Ugh.” Tony gasps against Steve, and he loves the way he can feel Steve already hardening against him. 

He wonders what is on Steve’s mind, they been making out for almost a month, seeking each other after the stress of the battle’s aftermath; their casual encounters been transforming from friendly to more as the months go by. 

Steve’s hand, touching his cock now, isn’t calloused, but is still definitely male, and Tony been craving a good fuck, but he will wait - this is almost good enough.

“Come on, Steve, more, faster.” Tony moans and presses himself harder against Steve.

“It’s ok, breath.” Steve slows down, hand almost stopping, resting against Tony. “Come on, on my lap.”

It’s funny, Tony wouldn’t expect Steve to be so casual about sex, but he almost comes when Steve manhandles him into position. Steve’s hands come to squeeze his thighs and Tony pulls him to a kiss. It’s messy and raw, their lips clashing, but Tony wouldn’t like any other way.

Steve finally picks up the pace, his hand fast and smooth after he makes Tony lick it. Tony’s mind is going crazy with the sensations, specially when he discovers the Captain likes to bite. It’s just in the curve of his shoulder, where it meets the neck, and Tony falls in love for the feeling, so fucking much, he comes, panting against Steve mouth, trying to kiss him again, but he doesn’t seem to have the strength to.

“Come on, Cap, let me get on the floor.” Tony pushes lightly at the muscled chest, wanting to make Steve come with his mouth, but Steve seems frozen. Tony looks down and he realizes Steve came too, and Tony didn’t even see. It’s hot, but he needs to understand what is happening. “Cap, Steve.”

“Cap, Steve, more.” The voice is drone like and Tony pushes hard against Steve, turning around.

“JARVIS.” The suit comes flying and Tony should feel awkward in putting it without clothes, but he doesn’t care. The Winter Soldier is right there and Steve just isn’t fucking moving. “Now that you ruined the mood, would you like to share with the class what are you doing invading my tower?”

“Tony, step aside.” Steve finally unfreezes and gets his pajama pants from the side of the bed, putting it on quickly. “Bucky, are you ok?”

“Dandy, pal. You are swell, aren’t you?” It’s slightly sarcastic and Steve tenses further before he deflates like a balloon.

“If you came here, on your own, it’s because you are ready to stay.” Steve voice is firm and Tony doesn’t know how to read the situation, but he stays firm, hands down beside his body, but still alert.

“Can you leave us, Tony?” Steve’s voice is soft and Tony considers staying, fighting him, but he doesn't think it will work this time.

“Call me, for anything and I’ll check with JARVIS how he got in, the least we need is a breach of security.” Steve nods, and the Soldier doesn’t move, not that Tony expects him to.

“Thank you.” This time, Steve’s voice is even weaker and Tony leaves the room, Steve’s, because they didn’t want to move after they ate.

He is barely out of the room and he is already accessing the system with the suit. There isn’t a visible breach, and he considers telling JARVIS to scan everything, but them he considers something. The Winter Soldier went straight to Steve’s room, and Steve was expecting him.

“JARVIS, is there a pass in the system for the Winter Soldier?”

“No, sir, but there is one for Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Well, fuck me surprised.” Tony goes to his elevator, and deciding to shower, he will dig the dirt about Barnes later. “JARVIS, run through all systems available and unavailable, get all info on the Winter Soldier and Barnes.”

Just his luck that he didn't pay more attention to the systems since JARVIS went back online. He will check now to see if there is any other alteration.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve thinks this could have gone much better, but Bucky is here and he isn’t leaving, even if the situation is horribly uncomfortable. They don't move at first, but then Bucky leaves the window and jumps to the floor, sitting at the window bench. He looks well, better than the last time they seen each other; he shaved, appears to have showered recently and his clothes are new.

“You look well.” Steve is cautious, Natasha been slowly but surely making him see while he might want to help Bucky, he needs to stay save and make others around him just as save, always being aware if Bucky is or not himself. And if he will turn dangerous or not.

“Your friend let me clean up at the VA.” Oh, Steve thinks. Sam didn’t say anything to him, he wonders how many times Bucky went that route. “Just that once, Cap.”

Steve’s heart picks up at his chest, he forgotten how well Bucky can read him. And this man looks so much like Bucky, even if he has a closed off expression. He doesn’t dare to put all his trust in this moment, but he can hope - is hoping and it hurts to to hold back.

“Are you staying?”

“I’m not sure, I had quite a show, and I only just got here.” There is a half smirk, and half a grim expression, passing so quickly through Bucky’s face, that Steve almost doesn’t catch it.

“I want you here.” Steve tries to smile, but he knows he is tense.

“Does he?” Steve breaths in and out and then he nods.

“Look, I want you here and Tony said you could stay. When I moved in, I asked. But I need to talk to him again; it wouldn’t be fair to you or Tony, if we didn’t fully disclose the situation.” Steve is firm, he has to or else he isn’t sure how this will go.

“I’ll wait here.” Steve didn’t intend to go now, he is half afraid of Bucky and half afraid of Tony, but he will do what Bucky is asking.

He leaves Bucky and goes to find Tony, he really doesn’t want to have this conversation, but he will. JARVIS informs him that Tony is getting changed at his private bathroom, so Steve heads up there.

***

“Did he leave?” Tony asks just as Steve gets in, and Steve is sure JARVIS let Tony know he was coming up.

“No, I needed to speak with you about his living situation.” Tony laughs and reaches for a glass, his hands tumble at the drinks, and then he lets them be and goes to the fridge, filling it with iced water.

“I did agree with him living here, right?” Tony drinks his water and fills his glass again, resting it at the counter. Steve doesn’t miss how Tony puts the counter between them.

“Tony...”

“No, Steve, I told you it was fine. He can live here, JARVIS will set up anything he needs. The bots will finish that extra room in your floor, you can let me know later if he wants a floor to himself.”

“Don’t do this, I came here to talk to you, because you need to know some things about this.” Steve waits for Tony to say something, but he only blinks and drinks his water quietly. He thinks, from how Tony been in the past month, he is hurt and confused. “Bucky...”

“Barnes was your friend, companion and who knows what. My dad also used to want to screw him, or so his compliments of him lead that way.” Tony bares his teeth and Steve rubs his eyes, this will be harder than he thought.

“Howard never said anything to Bucky, I don’t think. He knew about us.” Steve ends the phrase softly, more so than before.

“Where you fuck buddies, Steve? Or was the whole forties repressed love? If I think better of it, you were probably all proud, weren’t you Captain?” Venomous is how Steve would describe Tony's tone, and he is transported back to when they met, only now, the slight admiration in Tony's voice isn’t there.

“We had sex, yeah, but we didn’t say what we were to each other, there wasn’t time and I don’t think I could anyway.” Steve takes a breath and continues, eyes on the floor. “I’m not sure what we will do now, first I needed to talk to you about it, and then settle the living situation.”

“So you came to end this?” Tony shakes his head, drops the glass to the sink, it doesn’t shatter, it’s a thick glass, but Steve winces anyway.

“I don’t. Look, Tony, I can’t promise you we are forever, because I don’t know what will happen, but I want to be with you. I wanted or I wouldn’t have started it; Bucky was already back by the time we started hanging out, if I just wanted to drop you I wouldn’t jeopardize our friendship or the team dynamics. ”

“So, what you are saying is that I need to grow a pair and wait? And that you might drop me for him or that you will fuck him up if you stay with me?” Tony starts laughing, it’s not a pretty smile, and Steve wants to pull his hair out.

“I like you, Tony. And I want you, isn’t that enough for now?” Steve asks and Tony doesn’t say anything, he just stays there.

“I don’t know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky starts living with Steve, the man in the ceiling tells him almost as soon as Steve leaves that he can put his things in Steve’s spare bedroom and that there are clothes there if he wants to shower. Steve doesn’t come back for hours and Bucky inquires of him, the Man says he is in the roof.

He could go there and ask what Steve is thinking, but he is almost sure of it. It’s like a familiar taste in the tip of his tongue, a memory he knows he can access, but doesn’t dare. Sam been helpful in telling him about Steve and Stark - “They fuck, I think, or if they don’t, they are definitely together, but I don’t think it’s just it for Steve or Tony.”

Sam was helpful because he gave straighter answers. His head sometimes goes back to the Winter Soldier, so fluidly he doesn’t fight it as fast as he would like, so the shorter the sentence, the harder it is for him to loose himself.

Steve and Stark are together.

Steve wants him here.

Stark prepped him a room, with clothes and amenities.

One plus one plus one is three.

***

When Steve finally comes back to his floor, he is almost shocked to see Bucky eating ice cream, his Rocky Road, and with his hair wet. He doesn’t think that the Bucky from back then would just use another person's house like this and be so casual about it. But then, he has no idea how this Bucky acts.

“The voice told me I could settle, apparently Stark set up my room in the same week you moved here. And he told me I could eat whatever I wanted; I figured since you were a nob head and was moping in the roof, I could get comfortable.” Bucky smirks and finishes the last spoon of the ice cream and Steve wants to scream at him. “Go shower, Steve, I’ll heat up the soap I made.”

It’s surreal, how in just a few hours Bucky is looking settle and feeling at home. Steve curses low enough he doesn’t think Bucky will listen and goes to his room. He starts by asking JARVIS about what Bucky said, if Tony did set up the room and with the AI affirmative answer he asks why.

“Sir thought it would be convenient to have a spare room in all floors, and since one of your moving conditions was to have Mr. Barnes live here, he asked me to provide basic clothing and personal items, until Mr. Barnes was comfortable enough to live in his own floor. ” JARVIS finishes with a tilt in his tone, and Steve thinks it’s disapproving.

“So why is he mad about Bucky showing up, if he had everything ready for him?” Steve doesn’t get it, he knows Tony is hurt, but he always knew Bucky would come live here.

“Agreeing about it and living in it are very different things, Captain.” If JARVIS was a person, for sure he would raise an eyebrow at Steve.

“Do you think he will accept this over time? I don’t think I can live here if Bucky won’t be well received after some adjustment.”

“I believe the team won’t have a problem in accepting Mr. Barnes, specially if he meets the security measures. Sir, however, is a different subject and delicate one. One would say he might be irrationally jealous.” JARVIS says it lightly and Steve decides to take a shower; he could get lucky and drown.

***

Bucky sets the table, filling a bowl as soon as Steve comes back from his room. It’s a simple meat and potato soup, one they used to make when got meat at a low price, and Steve or Bucky had money enough.Bucky got the recipe from the youtube video JARVIS shown him, and it wasn’t hard. Steve comes to him, thanks him and starts eating. He snorts when Bucky seats with his own bowl, murmuring something about naughty children that eat dessert before the meal, but doesn’t comment otherwise.

“It was good.” Steve nods at him and fills another bowl, grabbing bread from the counter and offering Bucky the bag.

They continue to eat it as if it isn’t bizarre that they are here now, soundly well after Bucky tried to kill him or after they been frozen over so long. Bucky doesn’t dwell on it, but he knows Steve will. So before they might get into any tense subject, Bucky asks about the other people in Steve team.

“Right now Thor is back at Asgard, Tony been taking care of New York and I fly on and off where I’m needed with the new Avengers - Wanda, Sam, Rhodes, Natasha and Vision. There are also Bruce and Clint, but they are taking care of personal business at the moment.” Bucky nods.

“I heard you lost someone, were you close?” Bucky asks, knowing about it already, he did research about Pietro, but he wants to talk to Steve, know he is ok.

“It was a huge lost for all of us, specially because of Wanda, but Clint was the one that felt the most besides her.” Steve shakes his head and closes his eyes for a minute, before saying in a whisper. “He was my enemy for longer he was an ally, by the end, he might have became a friend.”

Bucky puts a hand in his and they stay like that, bowls of food forgotten. In the last months of them together, it was all losses. Bucky doesn’t want to make Steve sad, but he won’t soothe the blow either. If he knows Steve, and he does, even if sometimes it takes ages for him to remember certain things, he gets how the guilt can eat him.

“Be there for her then, I think he would like that.” Steve looks surprised, but he smiles and relaxes.

“Always smooth, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky laughs and Steve follows a second later.

They do the dishes together, Bucky washes them and Steve dries and puts them away. Steve pouts at the lack of desert, but he smiles when Bucky suggests they can buy more tomorrow, and starts making a grocery list.

“JARVIS can order things for us, and we can go and do something else.” Steve asks hopefully and Bucky looks at him hard; Steve never liked going to the grocery store, not when Bucky wanted to pay and carry everything.

“You got nice muscles there, I bet you can carry all bags by yourself. Also, I think it’s time you pay the bills fully and have me as a kept man.” Bucky laughs at Steve frozen face, until he realizes what he implied. “Come one, Steve. I never minded, you know that. You did, and I get why, but we don’t be nasty about this. As soon as I get a job we can split things.”

Bucky doesn’t say no one will hire him with the arm and his face in all newspapers as the guy trying to kill Captain America.

“How are you? Do you remember things?” Bucky almost distracted him, but he knows Steve will poke until he spills.

“Can we talk about it tomorrow? I prefer to tell it just once, you might gather your team and we get the interrogation out of the way.”

Steve looks like he is going to argue, but then he nods and nudges Bucky out of the kitchen and into the sofa. He turns the tv on and points at his side. Bucky follows him happily and when Steve puts on a cooking show, Bucky wants to laugh, but he doesn’t; he been watching those for a year now - they are great for picking up slang and know what to get in restaurants, without appearing out of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony rages for a few hours, passing and turning around in his room, this time he can’t even think about working and Pepper’s call close to midnight only serves to irritate him more. He doesn’t want to go to any stupid travels, nor does he wish to listen to any other stupid meeting; he gave Pepper the company control, he is sure they had an agreement about it - she deals with the talk, and he does the building.

When he is certain he won’t damage anything, he goes to his workshop and opens a new folder. He wanted to do upgrades to the security protocol for a while, so he sets new pathways and codes into it, cryptograph the new plans he made with Steve and blocks some areas of the tower from Barnes. He won’t discuss this with the team. It’s his tower and all the places that aren’t common or Steve’s floor are off, if they want to liberate anything form the protocol, he will put arrangements for the future.

When he is done, he twicks with the War Machine, eyes set in upgrading it to take some bulk of the armor. He knows Rhodey needs to get a new interface, to move around better, but Friday is still in beta phase to gain a fully operating system similar to JARVIS, and he won’t share JARVIS. He just got JARVIS functional again, after Vision agreed to part with some of his coding to replicate the AI.

It’s almost six A.M when he finishes the bare bones for a modified system, with access to Friday, but with certain restrictions that will make Tony sleep better at night, he also doubles it with some essentials from JARVIS. He hacks into Rhodey’s phone and schedule a meeting this week to discuss the new changes and sends an email to Natasha about her new suit. While Tony misses his time punching bad guys, he quite likes the new advances he been making in the Avengers gear.

He sleeps thinking he might want to give a call to Carol, and that he needs to figure out if Wilson already broke his new wings or not.

***

The next day is even more exciting than all the fighting Tony had with Steve. Both Rhodey and Carol show up and Tony starts laughing immediately. They look so awkward, it’s almost funny. Tony knows, he does, Rhodey been like goo every time he called to speak about the training he set up with Carol and Carol didn’t call him, not even when he lost his suit’s ass plate in an impromptu saving a month before - Carol never misses a chance to laugh at his face. Never.

“So,” Tony drags his “o” until Rhodey and Carol roll their eyes. “What can I do for you?” Tony smirks when Rhodey grumbles and takes the coffee Dum-E is serving; Tony likes his mini vacation, all mechanical things got upgrades.

“Stop messing with my schedule.” Rhodey says it into his cup and let's Carol take a sip from it.

“But, honeybear, how am I going to see you?” Carol smiles and flicks his ear, when did she move?

“James doesn’t like people messing with his meetings, who knows what will you do if you mess all the wild scheduled sex time.” Carol expression is innocent, so much it can look slightly nervous, but Tony sees through it.

“I’m not asking for details, it’s like asking about Howard, maybe worse, because I seen you naked.” Carol laughs at him, carefree and he squeezes her wrist, briefly, but full of fondness.

“I’m half tempted to let you know, just to get back at all the naked scares and the times you tried to embarrass me in public with your tales. ” Tony shakes his head and sips from his own coffee.

“Oh, sweetheart, I know you live vicariously through my life.”

“Not anymore.” Carol says it with finality and Tony turns to look at her, fingers still in the pad.

“Care to share, Carol-bear?” Tony moves this time from the flick, but Carol gives him the evil eye and he knows she will be worse when he approaches her again.

“We came so you and James can play and to make it official between us.”

“Yes, yes, I know it since you got drunk and gave head to him in the Air Force Ball. Now, what is this new development?” Tony could laugh at Rhodey’s scrunched face, but he doesn’t want to deviate the attention, he wants to know the news; he desperately needs good news.

“Him and Falcon are smooching, after we decided to open our relationship. And stop perving on your friends, Tony. ” Carol flicks him this time, in the ass, grabbing for it and he yelps to the side, trying to give her the best dead puppy face he can.

“I just perv on you for love. Imagine if you get kidnapped, I could prevent it.” Tony smiles and the pulls an almost serious face. “Wilson better not cause you too to break up, I like that you take care of each other.”

“Aaahh, Tony!” Carol messes his hair and pulls him into a hug.

“Sam knows about us, and he also has experience with poly relationships. He is also ex-Air Force, he gets Carol timetable and we have plenty of time when Steve isn’t trying to runs us ragged. That man is worse than my C.O.”

“Let’s not talk about your fierce leader. Natasha is however a free topic and she likes to run the drills through me.” Carol releases him and turns to Rhodey, saying how fucked he is and Rhodey asks why, but Tony interrupts them. “Carol needed help setting realistic goals for her underlings a few years back, so I ran a projection on all armies I could get my hands on and let JARVIS set a suicide program, extrapolating the margins for super soldiers. Natasha likes my suggestions.”

“Anthony Edward Stark!” Rhodey curses and Tony almost feels bad “What the actual fuck, Tony?”

“Steve wanted his team in top shape and he isn’t stupid, he knows how much people can take. So you guys were given suicide training to shape up, since none of you had training.” Tony recognizes the hypocrisy, he never trained to be an Avenger, but now that Steve is in charge and already wet his nose at leading without playing by SHIELD’s rules, he wanted a good regime in place.

“I’m military, I trained.”

“Not recently.” Carol almost sings it, and Rhodey rubs a hand in his face. The poor guy doesn’t get leeway from his own girlfriend, but he did decide on Carol and she never been soft.”I’ll let you play now, I have tea with Pepper and then I want to check if Romanoff is available.”

Tony pulls up the blueprints and the projection JARVIS set, showing Rhodey the improvements before sending War Machine to the building station. He doesn’t mention about Wilson or the training and Rhodey relaxes, elbows deep into reviewing the changes.

“Are you going to sell the double chocolate dip routine to Carol?” Rhodey curses and Tony is so full of glee, he almost forgives having to talk about Steve.

“Carol doesn’t mind me and Sam, but she doesn’t get that when I mention poly, I mean more than just an open relationship or the fact that her own tumbles in tour are not the exactly same thing.” That sobers up Tony and he nods, before shutting down the screens they been working.

“Rhodey, you didn’t talk about it with me, but I kept an eye and I know you aren’t comfortable talking about your family with Carol, but maybe she needs to get it or you might get hurt.”

“I don’t want to talk about Meme.” Tony gets it, fucky if he does, but Rhodey was supposed to get what he wants with hard work and good communications skills.

“I can mention to her, or Pepper can, right now if you want. You know Carol doesn’t stop when she gets the scent of something in the air.” Rhodey nods, but doesn’t say anything. “JARVIS, patch me through Pepper and let her know I need to talk privately with her.”

“Tony? What is it?” Pepper’s voice comes through exasperated and he relaxes a bit.

“Rhodey is having some tension with Carol, so, maybe you can mention Meme and poly variants and I don’t know, make her start a conversation?” She sighs and Tony waits patiently, not.

“I’ll try. Don’t think I’ll do your dirty work, James.” Rhodey groans, but both Pepper and Tony know he is grateful.

Tony pats his back and offers lunch, they can use a break.

***

Pepper doesn’t believe in meddling in other people’s lives, excluding Tony, that for a long time payed her to do it. When Carol gets to her office and they get down to the little tea room Pepper installed when she became CEO, she considers very carefully how she will approach the matter with the other woman.

“Was it Tony in the phone?” Carol asks her lightly and Pepper frowns against her cup, the mint tea making her nose almost pop with the smell.

“Yes, he wanted to ask for a favor.” She tries not to lie to her friends and thought Carol is much more Tony’s friend, she doesn’t see a reason to lie when she doesn’t have to.  
“Is it about James and me?” Carol looks sharp in an instant, her relaxed posture transforming as she analyses Pepper’s face.

“Tony wanted me to spill some information about the Rhodes’ family, things James wasn’t comfortable talking about.” They both drink their tea silently and Pepper knows Carol is surprised by her straightforward answer.

“And what might that be?”

“James family wasn’t convencional and he lived in a very different reality until he was sixteen.” Pepper measures her words, before putting her cup down to the coffee table between their armchairs. “His mother didn’t believe in marriage, but she wanted kids and back then, having a really religious family, it wasn’t an option not to.”

“And..” Carol asks when Pepper takes too long to continue.

“She married and he was sterile, and they got along fine, but it started to get harder and harder to maintain something she didn’t want. Five years in, he came up with a solution, he had a friend that needed a place to stay, a veteran without family, because his wife and kid died in a car crash.”

“She seduced him?” Carol asks and Pepper groans.

“No, Leonard, that’s Aya’s husband, started integrating Michael to the house, he moved from the garage to their spare bedroom and with time, he was part of the family. He asked Michael and Aya if they wanted to try to have a kid and he told them he wanted one, if they would.”

“That’s unconventional.”

“It is, Michael is James’ biological father, but both Leonard and him were James’ dads. He call Michael Meme, because he wouldn’t be able to call the family friend dad and Michael never cared.”

“And why is this relevant to me, besides things I would like to know about my boyfriend?”

“They were together, all of them, in an polyamory relationship.” Pepper says it and stays quiet, waiting to see if Carol will make the click.

She looks confused for a bit, and when she drinks in a gulp the rest of her tea, Pepper moves to the side, expertly letting her armchair a few centimeters closer to the windows. It proves to be a wise decision when Carol spits the tea, and missed Pepper for a bit.

“They were a couple made of three people.”

“A triad, yes.” Pepper smiles and leans back - How come Carol is so clueless with Tony as a friend?

“Geez.” Pepper smile gets broader when Carol’s eyes bug out, finally getting why Pepper is saying those things.

“Please discuss things with James now. And let’s talk about me, because it’s already half way on our tea time and it’s my turn.” Pepper pours more tea and starts talking about the woman she started to interview as her new personal assistant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yasha is a diminutive to James russian form Yakov. Natalya is the full russian name that Natasha comes from, and Nata one of the possible nicknames.  
> ** This chapter contains mentions and semi-graphic description of sexuall assult, rape and torture.

Bucky looks at his new closet and frowns at it. He really doesn’t like the monochromatic feel of it, but he can see how all the clothes are good quality. There was a mission, he is almost sure, in which he had to stay infiltrated for a year, and his handlers made him an textile expert; he knows this shit. So, he doesn’t like the colors, but he appreciates that someone even went to the trouble of buying him nice clothes.

If that someone is Tony or Tony’s man in the ceiling, he isn’t sure what the angle is. People never been nice to Bucky, not when he was a kid, not when he got older and his family was sort of ok, but he tried to help Steve and the punk wouldn’t let him. Bucky was always a smooth bastard and people tended to give him things because he gave something back, often sex, but sometimes the odd jobs; even so, they didn’t offer him good things, just enough to let their transaction in equal footing.

Steve told him about the whole floor Tony would give him when they were sure he would be ok to have free reign about himself, never mind he had been, for the last eight months. Bucky feels odd receiving all of this, when Stark seems to hate him. Not that Bucky blames him, if he is back, Tony probably sees an opening for Bucky and Steve to be back together.

“So this is where you hide.” There is a man at his door and he looks at Bucky with a disheveled hair, eyes looking around for safeguards.

“The archer, of course. Steve didn’t say, but I got the feeling you were a jackass.” Bucky smiles sharp and full of teeth and the guy twitched his eyes before turning into a bland face.

“Takes one, to know one.” It’s deadpan and Bucky laughs, making the guy hop in bed next to him.

“So, when are you coming to the mess? Steve knows better than to hide you here.”

“From what I heard you were hiding in a farm, full of kids and animals.” Bucky says it like he would to a specially hard to understand person.

“Ho,ho; the wife wanted some peace, I think she is regretting the part where I retired and started to stay twenty-four-seven at home. If it wasn’t the maiming and the pesky death part, she would have shoved me sooner to come back to the job.”

“Are you going to stick to Cap’s team?” Bucky wants to know if this funny guy will protect his fella or if he will have to knock some sense into him.

“I’m actually working with Tony, developing a training system for super heroes. He is trying to bring in some people that live here in New York, hopefully he can get Carol and the little Spider into it.” Bucky’s mind supply him with views of a tiny body flying through New York in red and blue spandex.

“It’s a kid, isn’t it? Or just a horribly tiny man?” Clint slaps his arm, the flesh one and smiles.

“I think he is sixteen or so, Tony is keeping an eye on him.” Clint pauses and then takes of his sneaker, throwing them to the door. They smell.

“Are you dying to tell me how hot Danvers look? Because let me tell you, pal, I’m rainbow flagged gay.” Bucky chirps and he sees the wide eyed look on Clint face.

“Damn, I owe Natasha fifty bucks. Any chance you are bi or pan?” Clint asks and then curses and Bucky takes pity on him.

“I’m well versed in queer identities, I was frozen, but not like Cap. I seen a lot of things over the years, cryo capsule or not.” Clint nods and pats his back.

“So, can we go eat in the mess or Cap has you hostage?

“He told I couldn’t get out of the tower until he cleared my name and got me new documents. He also implied it would be best if I stayed away from Tony’s everything.” Bucky says it a small voice and waits to see if Clint will comment. He really needs a better feeling of Stark and what better way than scooping the info from his teammates.

“Oh, Natasha did, well, she just said Steve and Tony.”

“Were banging, yes, or no, I think I caught them in act, maybe the first time?” Bucky says it innocently and Clint’s eyes shine with the gossip.

“Uhhh, yes, I knew it. Tony been in a awfully good mood, even his sarcasm dialed down.”

“Is he a good guy? Howard was a jackass, useful, but really snotty.” Clint shifts in the bed, and moves back a bit.

“I think is a Stark trait, just like the elitism crap. Only Tony has a fucking big heart and the guilt of a mountain size. He kind of collect strays too; when SHIELD fell, he took in Cap and Natasha and then Sam until the dust settled. We all have floors here, to stay after battle or live permanently and he sets all the gear anyone needs. Tony also keeps an eye on governmental stuff and is trying to work with the military to set a training program outside of SHIELD for superheroes; we don’t want a second HYDRA issue.”

“Does he has training? Because from I can remember Stark did everything on his own.” Bucky asks, still lightly, trying to get the maximum information possible.

“Tony is his own genius, he did all his training alone, physical and otherwise. People think he is just Mr. Rich Pants, but he went through military drills with Carol and Rhodes, specially after Afghanistan. He has boxing and martial arts twice a week, and flight training trimestrali, besides Nat and me, he has the largest flight hours in the bank, he also knows how to sail most boats and can drive any car you put in his hands.” Steve enters the room and Clint shuts his mouth, eyes slightly tight; Bucky really wants to know why the sudden tension, especially when Clint been so calm about Bucky.

“Clint, I didn’t know you were back, I thought you were working remotely with Tony.” Steve is tense too and Bucky sighs - What a bunch of idiots.

“Clint’s wife was tired of his ass, and he invited me to eat something with him in the mess, you can come or not, but leave attitude in your room, Cap.” Bucky gets up and pulls Clint by the shoulder, manhandling him to the door. “Get your smelly shoes, my room doesn’t deserve that treatment.”

“I’m going to take a nap, maybe I’ll meet you guys later for a movie?” Steve voice is light and Bucky knows it’s the same tone he been using with Clint to gather information.

“I thought you that, Steve, it ain’t going to work on me. Now go sleep like an old man and let me and Clint braid each other's hairs. I like his company.” He isn’t lying, for the little they been in the same room together, he thinks Clint is a cool guy to have around.

“Ok, Buck. Take care.” It’s a very soft answer and something in Bucky’s stomach flutters, before he can do anything dumb, he pulls Clint through the door, waving bye to Steve.

***

It’s funny, so funny Bucky rolls from the couch to the floor and Clint keeps darting his eyes from Natasha to Bucky in a silent question. He doesn’t even wants to stop when Stark sees the scene and stands frozen in the door. Natasha is full of milkshake in her hair, eyes close and fingers pinching her nose.

“What?!” Tony exclaims and Natasha turns to him with a glare.

“You are going to pay, Yasha.” Bucky only laughs harder, because he knows Natasha wants him to mind the use of the nickname.

“Don’t care, Natalya.” Bucky sing songs her name, smiling when Natasha freezes for a second before grabbing the blender and staking to dump on him.

He swats with his hand and tries to kick her kneecap, but she is fast as usual and pulls his hair with one hand. In turn he grabs her belt, letting his hand down to her pussy, and Natasha pulls fast out of him, and let’s the blender fall to the floor. For a second he doesn’t get why she moved away and then it’s like a bucket of cold water pours, while electrical plugs are connected to his mouth.

“They fucking, shit. Nata, I’m so sorry. Fuck.”

Bucky stays frozen in the floor, images of him fucking into her, her body so fucking young and squirming. Of her inexperience fingers tracing his body, trying to get him to react to her, to seduce and please. Of her seeking his touch, starved for attention and him spanking her until she bled as punishment. When he comes back to himself is not Natasha or Clint’s touch, but Stark’s nails in the nap of his neck, grounding him back to the moment.

“Come on, Barnes, up. You and I are going to go back to Cap’s floor and the spy twins are going to clean up this mess. Tomorrow, when we all had time to erase the horrifying memories of Natasha covered in milkshake, you guys can hug it out, or she can beat the crap out of you in the gym.”

Stark’s voice is steady and Clint moves to get the floor mop and Natasha goes quietly to the sink. Bucky can see from the side of his vision, how they work effortless to get the kitchen back to it’s natural state; spotless and top of class.

They move along to the corridor in a calm pace, Stark isn’t touching him, but he keeps close, just so that Bucky can feel his body heat. He doesn’t say anything and it’s unnerving, especially so when he lets Bucky get in the elevator first and then out of it when they reach Steve’s floor.

Steve is snoring in the couch, and Stark treads carefully , while making Bucky follow him to his room, when they get in, he stays by the door. The door remains open and Bucky can see Tony’s hesitance in speaking anything to him. He almost leaves , but then he seems to stand his ground.

“All of us have things we aren’t proud of, we are all fucked up. What happened there, and I don’t want to know about it. ” Tony puts his hands in the air, making a stopping sign. “Know that it happens and it’s fucked up and you and Natasha will settle it, I’m sure.”

He face is resigned, something Bucky almost wants to touch. Kindness is a hardship in this world, kindness when you hate someone is almost a saint’s virtue. Bucky gets up and let’s his arms hug Tony, it’s awkward because Tony doesn’t hug back, but he holds long enough for him to relax in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky moves back and let’s Tony step back, they stand a second looking at each other and Tony bolts from the door. Bucky falls face to the mattress. He needs to figure out what to do with this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky starts easy, his steps no-steps; he knows how Steve is and he needs to tread carefully. First things first: get Tony not to run away from him everytime he gets in the room. He needs to find a way to make Tony feel pity again, or you know, whatever it was he decided to have when Bucky and Natasha tumbled in the mess hall.

Clint could be helpful to the plan, so Bucky decides to get him roped into it. JARVIS patches him through, and Bucky asks Clint to meet with him - that’s Step 0, get Clint in the plan. Step 1, befriend Tony and get him sort of in Bucky’s side without him knowing the plan.

“Tell me, what prompted you to leave the Solitude Fortress?” Clint asks and then frowns.

“Superman, I know the reference.” Bucky does, he lived through it and he remembers killing a man, in front of his kid in a deserted movie that was having a double especial with the old movies. “You guys have to remember I lived through most of it, I’m not like Steve that jumped far in time, my trajectory is made of little staggering steps. I came to the gym because I want to get clearance to be out of the Tower, without Steve knowing, so after today, we do it when Cap is sleeping.”

Clint thank god doesn’t question him and mentions so they can go to the side so they can stretch. He leads the routine, and Bucky follows docile. Natasha and him had all the training for a lifetime, but he perceives a influence that isn’t from any military training , when he asks, Clint looks at him proudly.

“Circus carnie, plus some of the training of a gymnastics enthusiastic. It’s what I’m used to it and something that uses all muscles, which is good when most of the time I have to run away from danger and I’m not as naturally protected as the others.”

“It reminds me of Nata when I meet her, she would tumble around to gain resistance: it gave her a lot of vantage on the others; they got sore more easily than her and many couldn’t deal with the pain.” Clint seems shocked and Bucky smiles. “I can remember most things of what I did, some good, most terrifying and some things are blurry, until someone mentions or does something and then it’s like opening a folder in the computer and having to find the right file, without using the search because the computer is all wonky with virus.”

Clint nods and Bucky is almost sure he wanted to ask things about Natasha, but knows he won’t because Natasha is scary and Clint seems to respect her. They go after to the equipments and Bucky favors the strength ones while Clint gets the resistance ones.

Bucky went back to his room sated, better than he had felt since they gave the kill Captain America mission.

***

Later, Steve found him laid down in the floor, eyes at the ceiling and he joined Bucky. The silence was good, and Steve’s warm arm, too. When he looked at Steve, the big lug was asleep, not drooling, yet. Bucky smiled and let himself relax further.

One hour later Bucky carried Steve back to his room and Steve grumbled something about not being tiny anymore to get the treatment. Bucky almost said he would carry Steve forever like this, if it was for him to have some comfort, but he doesn’t ; he can leave the mushy feelings for later.

***

“So, Carol wants me to design a new track course, so she can train Peter in longer chases. I laughed at her face, the kid knows how to crawl around the city perfectly, but he could do with core training. “ The guy at the call rolled his eyes and Tony opened a bigger smile, almost maniac back at him; Bucky really wanted to see a real smile out of him, to see if this was as bright or brighter than this.

“You have company, Tony, please talk to the new guy and let me be.” Tony turns to look at him and his face doesn’t say much about Bucky’s interruption, he nods and then says his goodbye to the man and disconnects the call.

“Clint mentioned you do the tech for the team, could you take a look in my arm?” Tony nods at him in and Bucky could see the curiosity behind the blank face; his eyes are practically shining.

“Is it malfunctioning?”

“The shoulder connections got some sparking after I ended my gym time with Clint, I’m figuring that some of the circuits fried when I got rid of the tracking system.” Tony squeezes his eyes and pinches his nose in the most adorable manner and Bucky smiles at him.

“How did you get rid of it?” Tony asks in a whine.

“Pulled open, ripped off and threw it at the Santa Cruz river.”

“What the hell were you doing in Arizona?” Tony mentions him in and Bucky follows, sitting at the chair near Tony’s hip.

“Near Mexico more like. Back in the forties I went in a ridiculous trip to the Sonora region, because a friend of my mother needed help for a few weeks, then it was mostly a river, now it’s on and off depending of the rain.”

Tony gets his arm in the work bench and passes a manual scanner in his arm. He is quiet, but efficient when he gets the arm to pop out. Bucky feels slightly unbalanced without it, but the sensation intensifies when Tony makes him lean back and starts fiddling with the socket at his shoulder.

“Some neural graft got messed up, I’ll need to get you to surgery to fix it. I don’t think it got bad when you pulled the tracking system, but I think they made it so, your arm would stay in place for a period and then they had to make maintenance. You are weeks from getting gangrene and electrical shocks. ” Tony’s voice is rough and Bucky looks up at him, the curiosity is now something he isn’t sure what is. “I’ll get a team set up and the arm stays until I can clean things up, then we can work in remodeling it. ”

Bucky nods and he let’s Tony continue quietly messing with his shoulder. Not once Tony feels sick with the sludge, he just pulls chemical wipe after chemical wipe, and cleans Bucky until the wipe comes out clear and then he makes Bucky sit on the table. Bucky observes him for the next hour or so, and he sees that Tony is concentrated beyond just setting his shoulder to top shape.

“Do you feel any pain?”

“It’s more like an itch. I feel pain, more so since I got out from the Potomac.” Bucky voice is clear and casual and Tony nods at him, but doesn’t comment.

Tony sends him away later, close to dinner time and Bucky invites him to eat together, but Tony waves him off, and Bucky nods. He will try again, maybe when Tony gives his arm back.


	7. Chapter 7

One week without his arm is absurdly boring. Clint and him continue to exercise and he passes through all the pre operative exams. He goes into surgery in a monday, half scared he is going to drop back into evil land. Tony stays in the room, his suit close and a clear expression.

“Just a precaution, the scans came back clear, almost baseline compared to his tests from the forties.” Tony pauses and Bucky nods, he knows it’s for him and silently thanks the reassurance. “Let’s just focus in the the arm, I’ll handle the head.”

Bucky stays awake through all the surgery, he almost laughs at the doctor when he asks if he can feel anything. His shoulder starts having sensation close to the neck and he doesn’t remember a time when a doctor or scientist really cared if he had pain or not - Winter Soldier times or before.

Clint passes by and asks if he is alright and Steve sends a message apologising for not being able to get down to the recovery wing until he gets a extraction. Bucky asked for the surgery to happen exactly when Steve was going to be out of the state in a mission; he might have used JARVIS to synchronize it so.

Tony passes by when he wakes, checks his arm and takes some measures. He also leaves a burger the size of Bucky’s head. Clint eats half of it and Nat snacks some chips and Bucky laughs when he asks if they want any other comfort or if he can go to sleep.

***

Tony asks him to get down to the workshop and he goes, with the chocolate he asked Nata to buy him. It’s a god send and Bucky moaned high the first he got some in the kitchen. He offers it to Tony like a present, and immediately blushes - so smooth.

“Cute, but I don’t eat chocolate when I’m working.”

“Why not?” His blush spreads and Bucky tries not to notice Tony’s smirk.

“Coffee yes, chocolate no. I don’t eat chocolate and drink coffee at the same time, because it makes me spin around like Sonic.” Tony mentions him to sit and immediately pulls his new arm’s specs.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Bucky can't believe how different the arm is from the old one.

It’s still has a metallic shine, but it’s slightly darker than before. The red star is gone and Bucky laughs when he realizes there is a very subtle snowflake pattern. Tony smiles at him and starts showing him the interior, it’s all made in an amazing cosmos pattern, so unbelievably pretty.

Bucky wants to kiss Tony so bad, he let’s his face get close to the other man and he sees Tony looking at him, to side of his eye. He gets close to falling of the bench, but Tony steadies him. This is a moment, he is sure and he immediately feels stupid and freezes, which makes Tony move away from him as if burnt.

“Let’s get food together.” Bucky blurts and Tony spins on his heels to watch him. He looks adorable all confused.

“Oh-k.” Tony nods, speaking so slowly Bucky almost takes the invitation back.

***

Tony picks a small cantina on the other side of town; Happy drives them there and Bucky looks through the window to see all the changes in the city. When they cross the Brooklyn bridge he gets a bit of a laboured breath and Tony puts a hand in his knee, tapping one finger in a repetitive pattern.

They get a table at the back of the restaurant and Bucky doesn’t get to choose a menu, because it’s a single menu per day deal. Today is stuffed fried chicken with broccoli and ham and gorgonzola ravioli in a spicy sauce. They drink wine, not the red sludge he used to drink, but a very nice and probably expensive as hell bottle of the house’s wine.

“This is nice.”

“It is.” Tony winks at him and Bucky laughs at the server, when he almost trips to get Tony’s attention back to him. “Now, don’t laugh of the poor man, not everyone can compete with the marvelous of an ex-assassin and forties bred boy.”

He is so casual about it, that Bucky grins at him and takes the plunge, letting his foot touch against Tony’s calf. Tony doesn’t express surprise, he just smiles and continues to eat. When they finish, Tony asks for dessert to go and they eat it in the car, smiling like idiots when they both agree they can got out again; Bucky asks JARVIS to check if Abilio’s still exists and they learned it changed names to Desastrado, but the family and more importantly the recipes are the same.

They go there next time and Bucky laughs the whole time at Tony’s face when he realizes it’s a portuguese restaurant and not a italian one. They eat traditional Cod fish and baked potatoes, and Bucky almost makes his swim with olive oil and he is so happy he could burst. That’s the day when Tony starts going to his and Clint’s gym time and Natasha spies on them, laughing the whole time of how awkward he is.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s such a nice day that Steve really wanted to kill Doom. He doesn’t need to run around stupidly around New York, trying not to damage more buildings. He smashes another bot and pulls the shield off, sending it crashing into one that’s it’s too close to Wanda’s. He takes a mental note to work into stealth drills and fast responses for the whole team.

“Widow, send in Falcon to the second point, we need to contain the range area.” Steve looks up when a shadow passes him and then he realises it’s one of Tony’s new teleguided shoppers.

Clint whistles and then Bucky is in the middle of the fray, smashing through the bots and working seemless with Clint’s blasts. He wonders how they did it, set up the routine and trained when Bucky should be bound to the tower. Bucky went several times to the gym with Clint and surprisingly Tony, and whatever it is he and Natasha had, seemed to settle over the past month.

When a bot slams from behind on Wanda, she turns around pissed and her energy flows from her until all bots get caught. Unlike the last time, they don’t explode, but seem to melt and converge to her, until it all becomes a large piramide. Wand tips back, and Bucky sweeps in to hold her against him. Steve disbands the team, and starts to count the damages and smooth things over with the officers now converging back to them.

“Iron Man already sent the city the money, Cap. JARVIS always keeps an eye on New York.” Clint blips in his frequency and Steve startles; Tony wasn’t supposed to intervene in his missions.

He gets back to the Tower and straight to Tony’s workshop, to find the man working in reviewing the damages in the buildings caused by Steve’s team and a plan of reconstruction set. His blood boils, they agreed Steve wouldn’t need a babysitter and that while they could ask for Tony’s help, it was his team.

“You retired.” Steve can’t even say anything else, he just shuts his mouth before yelling.

“And we agreed that I could operate in New York, in your absence,” Tony shrugs and goes back to his plants, after only glancing at Steve.

“In my absence is the operative expression.” Steve’s tone is menacing.

“You weren’t here when Doom started his shit show, Clint and Bucky moved into the underground and disconnected the power grid, after that they started to round them back to you, when you gracefully shown up.” Tony banishes a few of the holographic displays and pulls a call. “Carol, hi, could you pick up Wilson, he wants to see honeybear and he is grumpy Clint smashed his car.”

“Really, Tony? Are you down to petty excuses to get us into the same place.” Carol voice comes crackled and then it snaps shut and Tony gives a gleeful smile in that direction before he turns to Steve.

“Sam’s car is fine.” Steve doesn’t know why he needs to say so, but he does.

“Rhodey needs a favor, his girlfriend doesn’t want to meet his boyfriend, I’m just trying to set them up.” Tony pulls the mission’s statistics and turns to Steve, eyes pleading. “Look, the mission was a success, only one building suffered a major blow and it was Doom’s fault, I already smoothed things over and Bucky is happy because he exploded things and saved a pretty girl. ”

“Bucky shouldn’t be out of the Tower and Wanda is still having problems with covering her own back.” Tony grimaces and turns to him, the first time in a couple of weeks.

“Bucky has documents, he passed in the psych evaluation and there isn’t SHIELD to bench him. He trained with Carol and Clint, he is in top shape, why should he stay in the Tower? Or do you want to make him your personal sex slave?” Tony finishes it with pure poison in his mouth.

“Tony...”

“No, don’t.”

“I want to stay with you. I miss you so much.” Steve almost whines, and Tony smiles crookedly.

“I thought you would beg differently, in bed, of course.”

Steve almost gets the chance of flirting back, because he thinks Tony is flirting with him, maybe, but Bucky gets in the room. Neither Bucky nor Tony tense, they just move closer, until Bucky hops in the table, and Tony inches closer until he is near Bucky’s legs. Steve almost chokes in his own spit, but he manages to stay still, even with Bucky’s gaze.

“Tony and I were going to grab pizzas from a hole in the wall that he says it’s great, do you want to come with us?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Tony pats Bucky’ tight and smiles at him.

“Cap doesn’t like my picks.” Bucky frowns and looks at Steve, trying to figure him out. Steve doesn’t like the scrutiny.

“Steve is coming anyway, aren’t you, Steve?” It’s Bucky’s stubborn tone, the one he used when Steve refused to go with him to a new date with the dames.

“Sure.” Steve intones in a way that he knows bucky will get; he is going because Bucky is asking.

He sees Bucky’s triumphant face and he resigns himself in going and trying to enjoy. Tony and him still need to figure out how to set better rules to any interference in the Avengers missions, but he will let it slide until they can meet.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony smiles at Bucky when they arrive at the pizza place, he looks all excited about it, glowing when Steve sits on Tony’s side and not at his. He been picking up some vibe when they cleared his name and made the last psych evaluation. Tony was having fun flirting, but he never passed the line, he didn’t kiss and they didn’t touch more than casually.

Bucky is Steve’s and Steve was Tony’s and this, Steve being here in their pseudo-date, isn’t making him quite happy.

“Do you want to choose or can I?” Tony asks Bucky and Steve looks confused for a sec.

“Pic something weird for me, and something wholly American for Steve and your favorite, because I really want some perspective.”

Gia comes from the kitchen and starts writing down his order, Tony’s fav is the first, because she knows him well, and she waits for the rest, laughing a bit when the final order comes to six pizzas, tree milkshakes and a refillable sodas for everyone after the round of milkshakes.

“I see you are used to ordering for Steve.” Bucky smiles wickedly and Tony shakes his head.

“I’m used to everyone’s appetite, Thor is usually worse or Bruce, after a Hulk-out.” Tony starts slurping his milkshake.

“I heard about Bruce, isn’t he in the team anymore?” Tony nods to Steve and waits for him to explain Bucky’s question.

“Bruce and Natasha had a disagreement when the first Avengers team disbanded, he decided to look for another place to go.” Tony snorts and Steve closes his eyes.

“My science bro is a wonderfully skittish person, he run away afraid Red was going to fuck him over and for the pure fuzziness of heart that all our team was under because Wanda is a little powerful shit. ” Tony says it in a loud manner and Steve frowns.

“It’s unfair to blame it in Wanda or Natasha, Bruce has a lot of trust issues. Wanda was also wanting revenge on you.” Bucky sighs deeply and starts eating his pizza and Tony looks away from the table.

The stay silent while all the pizza is consumed and Tony can see how bothered Bucky is, but while he was in a good mood before, he isn’t know. Tony is fucking hurt, and he knows he could’ve forgiven Steve, because he didn’t really do anything, but Tony is tired of being second choice, when something shiny appears.

It’s a bitter tough, he knows, but he thinks he can be bitter when the woman he loves ditches him to go settle a new company subsidiary in Korea; they fall out hard and fast, Pepper exhausted herself with the company and the missions she picks up after Thor and Hulk, their heavy hitters, were gone, and Tony gets closer and closer to Steve and busier and busier with the military demands that came from SHIELD dissolving.

Pepper been dating, before Tony could even set eyes in Steve, and he heard from Happy she was thinking in moving out to LA again, setting a house closer to her steady guy - surprise, surprise, the guy has connections with the Army and Rhodey introduced them in a Gala Tony chose not to attend.

“I’m heading out, the check is already set.” Tony mumbles and excuses himself out of the table, before he can get out, Bucky pulls him back to the table, his hand warm and stable, where it touches his shoulder.

“Sit, we didn’t have desert yet.” Steve, Tony notes, rolls his eyes at Bucky and grumbles at them, stuffing his mouth with the mousse Bucky ordered him. “Ok, let’s be honest, I have second intentions in bringing you here.”

Tony snores so loud a couple three tables from them look at him with displeased eyes. Of course Bucky has second intentions, he can almost guess them - who he is kidding, Bucky in his personal life is so obvious, that anyone can read him.

“I came back and I wanted you to be with me, Steve. I didn’t know you were with Tony, maybe I wouldn’t have come if I knew.” Steve tries to interrupt him, but Bucky shakes his head. “I know you guys aren’t together now and you and me, Steve, we would have to see if we can fit again, but maybe we could all see where this goes. ” Steve seems frozen, and Tony stupidly eyes his dessert.

“You two seem awfully close, and if this is your way of saying to me you want me to step down, I’ll.” Steve blurts the words in a small voice and Tony really wants to punch him.  
“Don’t be a punk, Steve.” Bucky barks and nods them to the door, leaving his mousse behind and giving an apologetic smile to the waiter.

Of course Steve and him follow Bucky as ducklings to the park nearby, and Bucky goes purposely to a tree, stopping in front of it. Tony doesn’t know why there are here, but Steve seems to, because his head hangs from his neck, defeated.

“You promised me we would be ok, no matter what. That no dame would come between us and that you would not be stupid again and let me have the prettiest gal in the ball just because I was tortured. ” Bucky jerks to Tony and tells him to look at the tree, to him it seems it’s a normal tree. “We promised here, shook hands at the last time we were in New York before all hell broke loose. Then Steve wanted me to take Peggy in a date and she smacked him upside down for not asking her before putting her in a empty platter.”There was also the pesky side that Peggy didn’t care for me, she just was nice because I was Steve’s friend.”

Peggy Carter helped his father more than once, and Howard was always happy to praise her at home, specially if his mother was in the room. Tony knows enough not to hate her, because Jarvis was very fond of the woman and she looked beautiful, even Tony can see it in the old photos at the news.

“Peggy and me, we had a deal, and I want to make one here. She knew we were together for a long time and she knew by the war, we became estranged but we were still important to each other. We thought we could share, you would have your happy family with kids, I would get my sisters to live with me after mother passed away and you and me could still be together after. ”

Steve sits, on the ground, not caring for his light trouser and the red mud. Bucky puts a hand in his neck, squeezing lightly to ground him and Tony waits. If he thought his own relationship could get that complicated, he would not mess with Carol, not even for a second.

“Look, Bucky. This isn’t as common as you would think, ok? I might have sick Carol and Sam together, but I wouldn’t really intervene in their relationship. Rhodey deserves them to at least acknowledge that one and the other exists, but that is for him to ask of his partners. Us, well, neither of us are together and Steve cleary isn’t serious about me, not if he is ready to mush you and me together without thought.”

Tony turns then and Bucky doesn’t stop him; he thinks he hears Bucky curse in the distant, but he doesn’t look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony gets a bottle of scotch from under a bench and goes straight to the winter garden Pepper insisted they needed if they were going to live in the tower. It takes most of a floor and it’s between Tony and Pepper’s, a place with a jacuzzi and an indoor pool; it was supposed for them to relax and have a common floor away from the others.

Most of the days since Pepper moved out he wanted to turn it into a boys club. Get rid of the plants, get a new games station and fill the place with junk food and drinks. The reason he doesn’t is not because he thinks Pepper will be back, but because he already has a play room, two, a private one for him and Carol, Happy and Rhodey and one for the team. He likes to pretend he didn’t come here when Pepper moved back to California, in the new condo she got there, after the house blew up.

“Mister Rhodes is calling, sir.” JARVIS voice comes low and Tony shakes his head, thank god Vision got part of him operational again.

“I’m not in the mood to chit-chat, tell him I’m busy and I’ll call later this week.” Tony opens the bottle and takes a big gulp when Rhodey’s face floats in front of him and Tony groans.

“I’m so glad Vision managed to have a hold onto your system, now I can get you when you are busy.” Rhodey’s voice is full of sarcasm.

“Honeybear, what do I owe the pleasure?” Tony snarls at him and Rhodey gives him an assessing look before sighing.

“Stop shoving Carol and Sam together. I appreciate Pepper’s and your help, but Carol isn’t interested in meeting Sam and he is really uncomfortable with the whole poly-fidelity thing.” Tony nods and calls Rhodey a wuss and disconnects the call.

People love to say he meddles in things, but fuck them. He tries to help people, but no one cares, they just want to blame him for everything and he is so tired of it. Pepper wanted him to give her space, time to think and when he pushed she broke up; once she wanted him to be attentive, when she left she wanted him to give her space. When he learns something, when he cares and he wants to show it, he always overdue; because all people tell him is that he lacks.

Steve wanted to relax with someone, at first he thought it was just his body and it surprised him. But after the first five or six encounters he realizes Steve wanted company and Tony settles himself in an routine and it is so nice, he can’t even believe. Tony rebounds at first with woman, until he sees how Steve gets bothered by it and they shake hands in their exclusivity.

They kiss for the first time then and Tony marvelous with the fact he is kissing Steve, fucking, Rogers, and then he realizes kissing just Steve is better than kissing what Steve Rogers represents or even his idol Captain America. They are soft and then heated in a way he could almost come just with the kiss, if he was a teen, that is.

They fight, a lot, more than he and Pepper ever did. Because of the team and because Tony likes to take him to nice places and pay, because what the hell, he has money for it and he doesn’t mind paying. He goes to cheap places too, loves street food and holes in the wall, but Steve doesn’t seem to get that they are his favorite places too, and gets, again, offended by it.

Lately they started having problems with the registration the government wants to set and how Steve doesn’t believe SHIELD should be remade or substituted. Tony is clearly pro registration, considering the whole issue with Wanda and Pietro, and the lack of info on them or the fact that is already hard to fight known villains like Doom, imagine the rest.  
Having Bucky come to the Tower is not news either, Tony knew from the beginning, but really having him here, breathing, wanting things from Tony too; that’s is so much harder than just knowing Steve could leave him. Much harder to control is how he wants to eat his own hand when he sees the casual and fond touches Bucky and Steve trade.

Yesterday, he hid behind a tree, waiting to see their reactions, and he saw how Bucky touched Steve’s neck, rubbing lightly until Steve sighed relaxing. He saw Bucky pull Steve in, kissing him hard and Steve didn’t pull back, he just kept on kissing as if Bucky didn’t just offer a three way relationship or Tony left them deeply hurt.

And before, when he checked the video logs, he shouldn’t, but he likes to torture himself: Steve and Bucky watching tv comfortably leaning against each other, Steve petting his head and playing with Bucky’s hair, them sharing the same bowl of cereal and Steve brushing his teeth in the same bathroom Bucky is showering in.

Most nights than not, Steve is in Bucky’s bed, even if his is way larger, and they cuddle. They fucking cuddle and Tony just fucking wants to be there, having Steve squeeze him tight in his ridiculous big arms. Sometimes, specially in the last two weeks, he can say he wishes to be the little spoon to Barnes too, sometimes even the big spoon. Those times he gets immediately ashamed, because cleary Steve and Bucky work well together and he is already past.

He decides then to leave them be and pretend nothing is happening.

***

Steve gets confused fast in the week that follows. Bucky is sullen and needy, following Steve’s every step, but when Steve seeks him out he is sometimes angry, sometimes completely silent. Tony disappears, traveling with Pepper to check some of SI’s branches. It’s clearly a way to escape the situation.

It’s not surprising that Peggy knew Bucky was important back then or that she offered Bucky a chance for all of them to find happiness in the post war. Steve knows Peggy passed through a lot, before they met and in the years he got frozen; today when she is lucid and knows who he is and what happened in the last seventy years, she has a haunted look. All of that tells him she is quite exceptional.

What is surprising is Bucky attitude then and now: he never liked to share stuff, not his clothes, not the little of cologne he had, not the exotic food he managed to win, steal or buy; the exception was always Steve. When Steve saw Peggy and fell in love with her vivaciousness, Bucky hated her. Or at least he tried to block all of Steve advances at the same time he kept poking Steve to get a date.

Steve goes to find Natasha, in the hope she will be able to talk to him and help with all this feelings. She might not be the best fit for the subject, but Sam is having a whole lot of issues at the moment and Steve isn’t sure if he wants to know about them. That makes him a terrible friend, but Sam might approve of him putting his own shit first before of others.

“So, do you have some time for a coffee?” Steve asks and Natasha rolls her eyes and it is hilarious to see her so relaxed around him she doesn’t mind the little quirk.

“Like I said when JARVIS announced your intention to visit me, I’m free for the next three hours. You are paying for my muffin and my latte.” Steve nods in approval. Natasha been using baked goods as a mean to get “payed” for emotional conversations. Steve sees through her: Natasha likes being useful and needed, even in a situation she isn’t that comfortable with.

They go to a Starbucks, it’s packed, but Natasha knows the owner and they manage to get a pass to the third floor, a roof turned into garden slash amenity, that is exclusive to friends and vip customers. The only person there is the owner's daughter and she gives them a wave and leaves them alone.

“So, what woes you?”

“So dramatic.” Steve gives his best Natasha impression and she rolls her eyes again.

“So funny.” Dry and short, that’s Natasha.

“Bucky made a proposition and I don’t know how to take it.”

“This will go faster if you spell it out quickly what you want.” Natasha sips at her coffee and takes a bite at her muffin, parmesan, because the others are too sweet.

“Bucky told me he and Peggy came to an understanding that I could marry her and still have a relationship with him. He thinks we could have the same now. ”

“With Tony?” Steve nods.

“I didn’t know about him and Peggy, but it makes sense, because of how it was then, but now? Tony could have anyone he wants, Bucky too. If anyone got wind of it, it would explode in our faces.”

“Steve.” Natasha says his name as if he didn’t have a brain. “If Bucky offered you that solution, it’s because he wants to be with you. And Tony, how did he react?”

“He just walked out.” Steve frowns and considers that for a bit, Natasha sits quietly with her food, letting him breath.

Tony said something about Steve lack of care for him and their relationship, but Steve been hurt this whole time. He cares, he likes Tony, he likes how comfortable they are around each other now and when they kiss, Steve craves him so much he doesn’t want to let go.

“Why do you think he left?” Steve starts to feel like a small child and Natasha gives him an innocent look.

“Tony thinks I don’t care for him, just because I told them, Bucky and him, that I would step down if they wanted to be together. They are seeing each other, even if Bucky doesn’t want to admit.”

Natasha nods and finishes her coffee, pulling his cup to her. Steve doesn’t protest, but he pinches her side and she shoots him a dark look, but doesn’t move. They stay in silence until Natasha finishes the cup and then cleans the table, sitting back at his chair with his legs on top of Steve’s.

“You saw Tony’s file, you know he has a evaluation that marks him against social interactions, that means not only problematic for teamwork, but for lasting relationships too. Tony and Pepper were good together, but the stress of the superhero gig got to both of them, and Pepper likes her job, she never wanted that type of attention.”

“Tony said there was another guy, someone that Pepper had a relationship before.”

“Carroll is someone she studied with and they parted ways because he worked for Hammer and Pepper knew how Tony got about competition. They relinked when Carroll applied to a job at the California SI, but they only got together months after Tony and her broke up. ” Natasha pauses and then smiles at Steve. “Tony can blame Pepper when he is less than careful, but he knows they broke up because both them couldn’t kept up with a relationship that got that strained. I’m saying all of this to say it wasn’t his or her fault, relationships change or end, it’s just how things go. And it’s obvious, you need to figure out if you want to Tony or Bucky, or if you want both of them, in any arrangement you want.”

Steve considers this and frowns at her. He doesn’t think it’s obvious, not when he could get hurt and hurt both Bucky and Tony. There is also the fact that he sees how Bucky looks at Tony, it’s not just for Steve to be happy, but he is interested. And how will that relationship look if Tony doesn’t want anything with Bucky and he is mad at Steve. And what if Bucky wants Tony more and he and Steve are just used to being together or what if Bucky only kissed him because he wants Steve happy.

“Stop panicking. Talk to Bucky and Tony and do some meditation if you need. When you figure out what you want, things will be easier. ”

Steve nods and smiles at her, he might need to talk to Sam anyway. Natasha is a great friend, but she is not the person to talk about this.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam receives Steve with relatively easy, their dynamic changed after Sam got officially into the team, working under Steve’s command. They are still easy going, and friends, but Sam is less open with him after a debriefing. When the days pass Sam easies again and they are back to their friendship.

“So, what brings you here?” Sam nods for him to sit and Steve does, he loves the couch, it’s big and comfy.

“I’m having relationship issues and Natasha isn’t very useful to listen or to help figure this out.” Steve waits for Sam to say something, but his friend only rolls his eyes and nods for him to continue. “I’m not asking for professional advice, just an ear. ”

“I’m not an counselor anymore, and we probably shouldn’t add another role to our relationship, but I’m always willing to listen.” Sam smiles reassuringly.

“You know Tony and I were in the first stages of a relationship, and then Bucky showed up and Tony started to ignore me and then Bucky and him started hanging out and I said I would stay away if they wanted to be together and Bucky offered to share me with Tony and Tony got angry because he thought I was dismissing him when I offered to step out of the situation and now everything is messed up.” Steve blurts all in succession and Sam looks scared for a bit, until he sighs and tells Steve to shut up and let him think.

“Did you and Bucky have any type of conversation about this? Because from what I heard now Tony’s issue is really simple: or you break up with him to have Bucky or you stay with Tony and let’s Bucky know you are in a relationship that matters to you, having your friend in your life and a good boyfriend.” Steve looks at his lap and when he turns to look at Sam he thinks his face must be miserable.

“We didn’t talk, Bucky refuses to talk to me without Tony and Tony is traveling with Pepper. And Sam, I can’t choose, especially not if Bucky and Tony are interested in each other.” Steve knows he is whining, but this is hard.

“You could be with both of them, in a polyamorous relationship.” Sam says it slowly and Steve groans.

“Tony mentioned that and I read up on the internet, but he dismissed the idea and I don’t know if he still wants to be with me, he is acting really angry.”

“You tend to postpone some things when you are in mission mode or when it’s something important to you and people feel like they don’t matter, because it’s like they disappeared from you vison field. That’s great for work, but when the people that love you get shoved to the side, they can be sad or angry and they are entitled to it. At least for a time and then they should think to figure out what they are sad and angry and talk to you. Since we aren’t perfect, things can get messy fast.” Steve doesn’t know what to say, but he apologizes.“We can deal with us later, let’s focus at the problem at hand. ”

“You and James are together and Carol and him are together, I read sometimes the partners don’t want to meet and I don’t think I could live like that. I don’t know the circumstances of your agreement and I’m not going to pry, but I’m confused of how is that supposed to work; the jealous part could eat us alive.” Steve moves to the floor, his legs always get prickly uncomfortable when he stays in a small sofa for long, even a comfortable one as Sam’s.

“I’m not comfortable with the situation Carol wants either. I got two past relationships where I was with multiple partners, one where I dated this guy and he had his girlfriend, but we all hang out as friends and she was really nice, though we never involved ourselves deeply and never romantically or sexually, thought I knew my guy wanted that; and a second one where I was with both partners and we tried out a full triad, but it didn’t work out.” Sam keeps quiet and then he turns his body fully to Steve. “Poly relationships are really hard, but they aren’t impossible or all that different from a relationship between two people.”

“I’m afraid Bucky wants to do this to please me, when he likes Tony, but like me he can’t separate “us” now from “us” then.” He admits and Sam nods.

“But maybe Bucky loves you a lot and he is willing, after figuring out what a great guy Tony is, that he wants to be with both of you. He is smart, Steve. And he is used to get solutions for his problems to complete a mission, while I think he is considering his feelings, he still uses what he learned from the Winter Soldier to resolve things the best way possible. When he approached me, he did it in daylight, in a coffee shop, being as unoffensive as possible. He also paid for my coffee and pancakes, before asking for my shower and help finding clothes.”

Steve considers this. Bucky was always resourceful and while he was a better sniper than anything else, he hit all spots in his personal life and his work; Bucky could work in so many places, that if he was two, they would live a cushy life. If he accepts that Bucky might like both him and Tony, then he of course can see why he came up with this solution.  
It’s clean, easy and will leave, if successful, the least debris to work with.

“I think I need to talk to Bucky.” Sam nods again, and Steve feels guilty that he only now sees how exhausted Sam looks.”Let try and resolve this mess and if you need me I’ll be all ears about your relationship.”

“Let me have my time figuring out what I want and maybe you can congratulated me if I get it or buy me ice cream if I don’t.” Sam pats his arm and Steve pulls him into a hug.

“Deal.” Steve leaves much happier with the situation, now he only has to convince Bucky they can talk about this between them or it won’t resolve itself.

***

Bucky is eating ice cream at his kitchen again and Steve feels oddly endeared by the situation; a lot has happened since Bucky started to live with him, and he loves having him close again, but he often curses the lack of restraint his friend has when eating his favorite flavour of ice cream.

“Take the talking face off, I already told I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Bucky, if we don’t talk I don’t know how you want this to work. We didn’t think about the future much, or we didn’t make plans back then, but if you talked to Peggy, it means you had plans and was invested in it.” Steve sits at the chair to Bucky’s side and pulls the spoon to him, eating a mouthful and grinning when Bucky growls. “I need to know if you are interested in Tony.” Steve cuts Bucky’s attempt at making him stop talking, but Steve uses the ice cream to shut his mouth. “I love you and I really like Tony, but for this to work, if you are really offering this, I need to know if you want him too or we can’t even try this.”

Bucky stabs the ice cream pint and Steve smiles at the pout in his face, Bucky was always really expressive at private and he really likes that he is reverting to that. He nudges at Bucky thigh and sees him deflate.

“He is a sort of a amazing fella, handsome and funny. I like to spent time with him and I wouldn’t mind to have him in my bed.” Steve can see Bucky struggle with the words and he nods, more in habit than in thought, before he smiles and agrees.

“He is, but does that means you want to be with him a relationship just for him? That it isn’t just to make me happy?” Steve asks and Bucky slaps his head.

“You are important to me, but I wouldn’t do that to someone else just for giggles, Steve. If I offered, it was because I meant it. I need to talk to Tony too, because he helped me a lot and I want him to know I like him for him, not because he did those things or because I think I can have you if we do this.”

“Ok.” Steve drops his forehead to Bucky’s arm and forgets that is made of steel, he smiles despite the pain and Bucky starts giggling and then falls into a full bloom laugh at his stupidity.

“Idiot.”

“Punk.”

“Captain No-brain.”

“Love you too, Buck.” Steve grins at the soft look he receives and uses the opportunity to flee with the ice cream in the meantime.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky feels a little bit rested after Steve and him talk, but with Tony away he feels restless. At first, he almost went away to find Tony, but knowing Steve would be hurt without news, he stayed. Then he wanted to hack JARVIS, but he felt as if Tony would murder him if he did. He calls , but Tony never picks up. The solution presents itself when Pepper calls Steve and Bucky asked JARVIS not to disconnect the call.

“Mr. Barnes, what can I do for you?” Bucky thinks Pepper is really beautiful, but instead of giving her charm, he makes himself as serious as he can be, without looking scary.

“I wanted to ask if Tony will be back soon, I tried to contact him, but it wasn’t possible.” Pepper looks at him with a clear face.

“He was supposed to be back last week, but he decided to follow me and drive me insane. We are currently in an France airport waiting to go back to New York, but Tony wants to change his flight to Florida; he won’t, so you can expect him there in seven or eight hours. ”Bucky doesn’t expect her direct approach, but then he did ask in a very direct form. “I would advise you to wait for him to either work or sleep for at least three hours, so he can’t decompress, because he hates airplanes.”

Bucky smiles nodding and gives a farewell as she disconnects. He will wait then, what is another day when he waited weeks?

***

Ambush is the Winter Soldier favorite method, and so is Bucky’s. While a clear shot is easier, having to draw the target to what he deems safe and then catching it, is way more satisfying. So he lets Tony go to his workshop and he turns to the kitchen for a light snack, he finds Bucky seated in one of the counter’s benches, just as he turns to prep his sandwich; when Tony came the room was empty.

“Fuck.” Tony doesn’t drop his food, his hands steady as if he was holding a delicate microchip.

“You disappeared, so I thought I would surprise you.” Bucky grins innocently at Tony. “I’ll be very brief, I want to start a relationship between Steve, you and me, Steve agrees, you have until friday to think about it, this friday, two days from now and think carefully because you are only allowed to say no if you hate Steve’s or my gut.” Bucky turns then, and leaves, and he doesn’t even need to look to figure Tony’s mouth is open.

He only regrets this moment, for a little bit, when Steve comes to his room, accompanied by Tony , and they both look angry, which really wasn’t what he wanted. But then when Tony laughs at his face when he makes puppy eyes and invites them to join he in bed, he feels happy when they comply.

They can discuss things tomorrow.

***

Steve wakes up feeling great, comfy and warm. He can smell Tony, the grease, the chemical things and his ridiculously expensive cologne, and Bucky, metal and citrus of Steve’s own shampoo. He really likes this, and when he moves, he holds his breath.

“Stop fidgeting.” Bucky’s hand smashes against his face, warm and sweaty.

“Stop speaking.” Tony throws a pillow at them and Steve smiles.

Last night things were horrible, Tony yelled that he was playing a stupid game and Steve yelled back that Tony didn’t care for him either or he wouldn't do everything he could to run away from Steve. Then they started cursing Bucky and Tony suggested they find him.

“No frown.” Bucky kisses his cheek and Steve smiles, and then he hears Tony whine and then Bucky is biting at his shoulder and is yelping, and in revenge he jumps on top of Bucky and him.

“Sleep, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the Sam/Carol/Rhodes that sneak up, but I promise it's little and plot-serving. If anyone else is reading this fic, the Sam/Carol/Rhodes is minimal and set to help the relationship between Steve/Tony/Bucky, if there is interest and I get my computer set I'll write a companion piece for it.  
> I would like to leave a little disclaimer about Bucky, this fic is set a year after the scene with Bucky at the Museum, which means he has time to heal to some degree.  
> For Potrix.  
> I tried to hit some of your likes: misunderstandings, hurt/comfort, jealousy, some degree of Tony!Whump - I'm horrible at it, and default to angry!Tony. I hope the fic was a good for you, because I really admire your work and I wasn't sure if I got to explore the richness of your request.
> 
> EDIT 27/12/2016 - This work was edited, at this date, if any mistakes remain, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
